


Set Up for the Fall

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Thomas' persistence is one of his finest qualities.





	Set Up for the Fall

“…I can’t.” The words left Sage’s tear drenched lips as she kept her back turned to him; still she could spot his blue eyes were glassy with disbelief, unable to hide his hurt at her rejection, “This wasn’t to go beyond a weekend.”  
  
Sage couldn’t list the real reasons for her resistance: he was a mogul in the making while she was entitled to an empire of her own,  _and_  she was supposed to be dead.  
  
Bowing his head to exit, he made sure to leave his Forrester Creations business card on the desk, “…you know where to find me.”


End file.
